edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
In-Universe Reports and Files
Intro This article is meant to hold in-universe accounts from multiple sources from the games. It holds files, reports, messages, and various first-person accounts of different moments and events in-universe. Alliance at War Force and Destiny Lieutenant CT-8192 Curtrell Recon Report Sent to: Republic High Command, Knight Valo Sindar, Knight Heyvis Trockz, Padawan Ghaa Tabbak Recon at Curtrell didn't go so fair. Arriving there it seemed pretty dangerous from the start. It was really dense with brush and I swear I heard Akk Dogs from the other side of the moon. Anyway, it turns out that First Sergeant Bucket-head was right about one thing when he was training us. Always expect the unexpected. When we finally found a landing spot for the ''Shadow's Scepter, we touched down and I began to vent the ship immediately. Chalkurra and HK-51 went outside and checked to make sure we were clear while I took care of the ship. Then, out of nowhere, Big Doc just climbs into the smuggling compartments that Heyvis put in the ship. I don't understand why we're authorized to have Big Doc work with us. He's kind of a freak. But anyway, as I stepped outside, Chalkurra and HK were just gone. I didn't know what happened, but I decided to go look for them. I closed up the boarding ramp and began searching the wilderness. This is a list of things on the world I encountered that makes it a dangerous place to be:'' * Razor Grass. Lots of it. * Thick brush that doesn't allow you to see more than 5 feet around. * Heavy fog. If you can see through the brush, you won't see through the fog. * Lack of clean food and water supply. * Intense amount of animals. I noticed probably fifty animals in eight minutes of searching for them. Continuing with the story, as I searched for them, I came out into a clearing and found a Twi'lek and some other species I've never seen before. Then, this big beast threw me back and held me down. They took me captive and before long I was back at the ''Shadow's Scepter. I tried to reason with these guys, but they only mentioned a boss. I don't know who wanted us but it wasn't looking good. Then, out of nowhere, Big Doc just stumbles out of the ship talking about sweeping the ship. As they stepped away, Chalkurra tossed my Thermal Detonator at one of the guys there and HK and I brawled with the remaining thugs. They informed us that they were hired anonymously to capture us four.'' We loaded up in the ship. I had HK on the top gun just in case while Chalkurra and I flew overhead and tried to see if they had a ship. I don't know if they did or didn't. We didn't find anything, but the brush was so thick that it's possible that they could have just hidden in within there. Upon the flight back, I realized there are two options if we even want to consider putting a base there. The jungles and forest are far too thick for us to even walk in. If you want to even build an outhouse you're gonna have to do some serious slashing and burning. It's the fastest way to kill off the vegetation. However, there is the risk of doing serious damage to your lungs by burning the chemicals on these plants. The only other alternative is to try to go in and clear it using tools, working droids, and the like. Either option presents a struggle for all of us. Burning it is dangerous to the well-being of us and the environment. It's fast but it's not safe. If you try to clear it out, it could take a lot of time to make the clearing. Even then, we might be done on Roalia by that time. I just don't think Curtrell is the best place to look into a listening post. There's three other unexplored and uncolonized planets in the Roalia system. I'm sure you'll find something. ''-Lieutenant CT-8192 (Cara) reporting out'' CT-8192 Awards and Promotions This document is a list of CT-8192's awards and promotions, marked as file 1138. Ribbons Clone Trooper Ribbon - Awarded to Clone personnel who join the Republic military. Republic Service Ribbon - Given to personnel who join the Grand Army or Navy of the Republic. Advanced Soldier's Ribbon - Given to personnel who score advanced during Basic Training. ARC Trooper Ribbon - Awarded to Clone personnel who are selected to become ARC Troopers. Clone Officer's Ribbon - Given to any military personnel who are selected to train as an officer. Republic Commander's Ribbon - Awarded to service members who demonstrate exceptional leadership. Republic Soldier's Ribbon - Awarded to personnel who fight for any Republic-friendly force in the line of duty. Republic Pilot's Ribbon - Awarded to personnel who fly any Republic-friendly starship in the line of duty. Combat Ribbon - Awarded to personnel who serve in a combat mission. Heroism Ribbon - Awarded to personnel who display exceptional heroism. HAVOC Ribbon - Awarded to Republic personnel who show superior training and skill in combat. Recruiter's Ribbon - Awarded to personnel who recruit others to service of any Republic-friendly fighting force. Medals Republic Officer's Medal CT-8192, known by his comrades as "Cara," has been awarded the Republic Officer's medal, an award given to Republic personnel who involuntarily take command of any unit or military force. After the recruitment of a planetary defense force on the world of Roalia, Cara took command of the personnel to help defend the world against the Republic's enemies. Signed Colonel Meebur Gascon Ando Prime Service Medal Awarded to Republic service personnel who displayed extreme bravery in the line of duty, going above and beyond the call of duty. CT-8192, known by his comrades as "Cara," demonstrated such heroism on Curtrell during a reconnaissance mission there. CT-8192 showed exceptional courage, such as that shown by the HAVOC members ages ago. On Curtrell, Cara single-handedly saved multiple lives of his comrades without the help of Republic Command or any leadership. Due to this, Cara was awarded the Ando Prime Service Personnel. Signed, Sheev Palpatine Colonel Meebur Gascon Bronze Crescent In recognition of the heroism displayed, Lieutenant CT-8192, known by his comrades as "Cara," has been awarded the Bronze Crescent for his courageous acts in the line of duty for his service on the planet of Savareen. Cara was deployed with three Jedi Knights and a Republic agent to capture a freighter filled with Coaxium that was to be used to target the senate. Due to the courage displayed, however, Cara was not only able to remove the freighter as a threat, but managed to capture it and evade enemy forces, even dealing damage to a small fleet above the world. Recognizing this, Republic High Command has awarded CT-8192 with the Bronze Crescent, an award given to Republic service personnel that is the third highest award for any acting member of the Republic military. Signed, Sheev Palpatine Colonel Meebur Gascon Promotions Second Lieutenant For successful graduation of Republic training and officers corps, CT-8192, known by his comrades as Cara, has been promoted to the rank of Second Lieutenant. Signed, Sheev Palpatine Colonel Meebur Gascon First Lieutenant Upon successful completion of Operation Cinder, CT-8192, known by his comrades as Cara, has earned the rank of First Lieutenant due to his courageous acts on the planet of Savareen, preventing a major terror attack. Signed, Sheev Palpatine Colonel Meebur Gascon Captain Successfully building a planetary defense, leading a war effort, commanding an army, strategizing and defeating many different attacks against the peaceful colony world of Roalia, Lieutenant Cara has instead been promoted to the rank of Captain, as the main military commander of the Roalia Defense Force, helping his Jedi Commanders as their go-to officer. Signed, Sheev Palpatine Colonel Meebur Gascon Age of Rebellion [https://edge-age-force-etc.fandom.com/wiki/Cara's_Message_to_Chalkurra Cara's Message to Chalkurra] This holomessage was intercepted by Imperial Intelligence not far from the Tatooine system. It has been archived at the station at Scarif. Cara has been officially marked as a Rebel. Chalkurra, Hey buddy. I don't know if you'll get this message, I don't even know where you are. Just been thinking about you. I met another Wookiee yesterday. His name was like, Chewbacca or something. I was actually informed he was a distant cousin of yours. It's pretty cool. Unfortunately he had to return with his captain. I don't know if I made the best call to join the Rebellion, but I did. I hope that some day, when the Empire is gone, you and I can be free again. Like that one time on the Y'llima trade route by Roalia. We never took out more Vultures than we did that day. I always laugh and smile when I think of that. Have you kept in touch with Ghaa, Valo, Heyvis, any of them? I haven't even seen Big Doc. Heard that HK was off working as a freelance assassin now. Huh. I wonder if I'll ever see any of them again. Maybe not, but you're my best friend Chal. You better come back and visit one of these days. Farewell. Give a roar for me one of these days. ''-Cara'' Hooligan Cell Reconnaissance Report 32 Aurek: Peldaasa Reconnaissance Report Commander Horain, You were right. Peldaasa isn't much. Mostly just a small colony called Yus Kreega, surrounded by small hamlets of moisture farmers and herdsman. There's these really big creatures called Gison; they look almost like a cross between a nerf and a Uxibeast, except they have these hornless heads that look like a crazed Geonosian with no brain. Peaceful creatures until they're startled though, or so the herdsmen say. I haven't really interacted with them much yet. Nerfs are also on the world, but they were imported in by the shipping tycoon Viscount Garr. More information on him later, though. Like I was saying, Peldaasa's not much to look at. It's pretty much the same all around. Large natural red rock formations with fertile grazing valleys of hay and other grains. Some natural water formations are to be found though, not any oceans, but lots of small rivers and creeks running through the rocks down to the valleys. It's really pretty to look at, but don't let it deceive you; those rocks are crawling with dangerous creatures that'll tear your eyes out and eat you alive before you can grab your slugthrower. There's rumors of some type of natives, but when some explorers went over the next mountain range they were never heard from again. I'll take my chances with the Imps before I volunteer to be in the next group. As for potential Imperial interests; it's hard to say. There are obvious Imperial markings on some shipping containers, and occasionally TriNeb will play some Imp propaganda in Duster's, the local cantina, but there's no military force to speak of, which is odd. Give this planet a few more revolutions around its star, and this place could turn into a really profitable agriworld. Which is my next point that could lead to Imperial entanglements. Sir, if you recall, earlier I mentioned a Viscount Garr. His full name is Ghon Garr. The Viscount part only applies to his position in one of the many royal families of Alsakan, where the guy is from. He seems friendly, helps the community, and sponsors the transportation of refugees from the Core Worlds to the planet, free of charge. He's in his early to mid-twenties, light skin, handsome, and speaks with a Core accent. If you strapped an Imperial uniform on him, he could almost be the poster boy for the Empire. The only problem with it is that he has no Imperial ties that I'm aware of. He does have a small security force though, that is skilled enough to fly stripped-down TIE fighters and be protective service for him when in public. They don't have the Imp vibe though, and they actually smile at people. Stang, one of them bought a round of Andoan ale for the whole crowd at Duster's when he learned I spent some time as an Alderaanian Guard. Although I think he was just trying to hit on me. Garr is an interesting case though. Like I said, he doesn't seem Imperial at all. I honestly think he's just a Nerf tycoon. Speaking of which, he has his own company, Garr Transportation Services. It's a small-time company operating a small fleet of Mobquet transports, meant to transport cargo to and from Peldaasa, along with a number of escort TIEs for each freighter to deal with pirates. Although he doesn't transport refugees, he does sponsor them, and at least once a month there's a new A-A9 freight liner bringing in more colonists. He's also brought in nerfs and hired out numerous ranch hands to herd them while they graze, which is an annoyance to the Gison herders, who say that Gison have better meat and milk than nerfs. Once again, my professional opinion says Garr isn't a threat, but I would advise closer monitoring to ensure it. As for now there isn't much more to say. With the strong likelihood of pirate attacks and something off about the world's denizens, I would say Peldaasa needs a specialty team to investigate further before you bring the fleet through. One that has more experience with the criminal underworld than I do. There's a lot of smugglers here, and I think a specialty team could dig deeper into this strange vibe the place has than I could. I would advise sentients, not droids. The locals don't have a problem with droids, but there aren't a lot of them around that aren't meant for farming or repair work, so they might stick out like a sore thumb. I'll be waiting further orders, but if we lose contact, I can be found either at Duster's Cantina, or at an outlying farm southeast of town. Godspeed rebels, Danna Cloudrunner Imperial Transmission Log 74-8173 Hey, this is Korvas. After we took over the communications tower in Yus Kreega, I found this transmission log between Governor Garr and Sinasu the Hutt, my old employer. Yeah Kel, the one we blew up on Nar Shaddaa. I couldn't get the actual transmission. Seems like the Empire tried to hide this, and it took some doing with that droid, what was his designation? R2-D2? Either way, he was a great help. There's also a shortened conversation between the Governor and one of the big Imp garrison officers. Doesn't look like anything good. I'm transmitting it over now, Exleire and M-3PO should get it as soon as it pops up. I'll see you all back at base. Korvas out. IMPERIAL COMMUNICATIONS DATALOG 74-8173 IMPERIAL EYES ONLY GOVERNOR GARR: "Greetings, mighty Sinasu. It is a...pleasure...to see you as always." SINASU: "You as well, Governor. How is our business venture going?" GOVERNOR GARR: "Everything is proceeding as planned. You should have your next shipment within the next two standard weeks." SINASU: "Very good!" Inaudible Hutt language "What is this I keep hearing from my sources about rebel attacks on Peldaasa? Do they know of the disruptors?" GOVERNOR GARR: "No, great one. The rebels are merely targeting stormtrooper patrols and raiding the tax convoys. If they knew of our arrangement they would have done something about it." SINASU: "I don't like it when my business partners come under such scrutiny. There are other sources for astatic ion. I would hate to have to move my business elsewhere." GOVERNOR GARR: "We had a deal, Hutt. My troopers are some of the best in the galaxy. The perceived rebel threat is only a nuisance. Trust me on that." SINASU: "Regardless of, I am sending some of my best enforcers to protect the mine. They will arrive on the next shipment of shock collars." GOVERNOR GARR: "You might need to send more slaves, as well. One of the dungeon ships from the farther Outer Rim has disappeared. The First Son was aboard, and we assume it had something to do with his organization." SINASU: "I keep hearing rumors of a...Jedi." GOVERNOR GARR: "I will not lie, Magnificent One. The boy's skills are...admirable. The people whisper his name in the streets. Twice my troopers almost captured him. The First Son has failed continuously to do the same." SINASU: Hutt rumbling laughter, "From what my people say, he was just a scrumrat." GOVERNOR GARR: "Really? It won't matter anyways. If he and his rebel friends attempt to attack our troopers they will face overwhelming force. My men are falling back to protect the shield generator and Deep Omega Nine. No resistance force could withstand that much firepower." SINASU: "Be careful, Governor, with your choice of words. The rebels have beaten your troops many times, and they have a Jedi on their side. Also, it appears my former servant has decided to join their band. Korvas Noth." GOVERNOR GARR: "I've yet to hear of him. But if he allies himself with the Jedi and the rebels, he will die." SINASU: "It makes no difference to me. He was an expendable asset. A good asset, but still expendable. There are many in the galaxy that wish to serve me and my great power." GOVERNOR GARR: "I wouldn't be surprised." SINASU: Nods along. GOVERNOR GARR: "Very well. You will have your shipment and the mine will be safe. The fate of this dusty little planet doesn't matter to me. Only the profit we'll both make does." SINASU: "What about the shield generator? How will my transport get past it?" GOVERNOR GARR: "My troops don't need to know why something happens, only that it does. It will be lowered briefly to allow them to pass." SINASU: "Afraid of your superiors, Governor?" GOVERNOR GARR: "We both should be. If they find out about our arrangement they will kill both of us. That's why offworld communications have been cut off and the shield generator is in place." SINASU: "Good. Farewell, Governor Garr. I am so glad this deal has been made." GOVERNOR GARR: "I as well, mighty Hutt." TRANSMISSION ENDS NEW TRANSMISSION ENTERED GOVERNOR GARR: "General Rann. Are the emplacements being constructed?" GENERAL RANN: "Yes, Governor. All troops have reported to their stations and the defense emplacements are fully operational. Do you have any orders?" GOVERNOR GARR: "Assign scout troopers on defensive patrols and keep a constant watch for rebels. Also, we are receiving specialized support straight from the Imperial testing command. They want to see how alien mercenaries would perform alongside our stormtroopers." GENERAL RANN: "Madame? How will they-" GOVERNOR GARR: "Do not concern yourself with it, General. Just prioritize the protection of the shield generator and the mine. Allow the aliens to conduct their own business." GENERAL RANN: Salutes, "Of course, Governor. We will proceed at once." TRANSMISSION ENDS Edge of the Empire A New Dawn Age of Resistance Category:Age of Resistance Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Edge of the Empire Category:Force and Destiny Category:A New Dawn Category:Alliance at War Category:Documents Category:Databases Category:Force and Destiny In-Universe Database